1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label winding device and a printing system, and more particularly, to a label winding device including a waste winder for removing a continuous waste portion after label processing, such as label printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-44171 discloses a label manufacturing apparatus including a printer, a die-cutting device, a separation device, and a winding roller. The printer prints on a surface of a long sheet in which a surface sheet and a release sheet are laminated. The die-cutting device cuts the surface sheet after printing into label portions and a continuous waste portion. The separation device separates the continuous waste portion from the release sheet and winds the continuous waste portion around a waste winding roller. The winding roller winds the release sheet with the label portions into a roll. To prevent the continuous waste portion from breaking during winding, the label manufacturing apparatus further includes an attachment device for attaching reinforcing members to the continuous waste portion between the die-cutting device and the separation device.
However, despite the reinforcement, break of the continuous waste portion may occur. To promptly respond to the waste break, an operator needs to monitor the apparatus.